De piedra
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: La guerra dejo estragos en su vida. La convirtió en una insensible, ella se sentía hecha de piedra insensible, sin alguna razón para vivir y el solo la podía ayudar Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno


Hola que tal, después de mi resurgimiento después de una terrible depresión causada por el creador de Naruto que se empeñó en matar a cada uno de mis personajes favoritos (a excepción de Ino y Shika) y formar una horrible relación de la pelos de escoba con Shika hizo que mi kokoro de desmoronara y no quisiera saber nada de la serie o las parejas.

Bueno después de 3 años en depresión me pregunte ¿Dónde quedo el amor que tenía por ShikaIno? Y recordé que en fanfiction es por eso que regrese, Kishimoto no puede impedirme soñar, es por ello que seguire con la contribución de fics de esta hermosa pareja. Al llegar descubrí maravillosas historias, las que ya estoy por terminar de ponerme al corriente ya voy en el año 2015 (empecé a leer los publicados desde 2012 que fue donde me quede)

Sin más aquí la contribución al mundo ShikaIno espero les guste

.

De piedra

.

.

Miraba desde su ventana la aldea completamente reconstruida, claro con su ayuda y todos los sobrevivientes de Konoha, desde su hogar podía ver aquellos hermosos jardines con flores de distintos colores y que hacían una completa armonía con los estanques. Una lagrima amenazaba con salir, la sonrisa de su padre y todos sus consejos ayudaron a crear tan maravilloso escenario.

Recorría las calles de Konoha, podía vislumbrar que los aldeanos retomaban su vida cotidiana, las bromas, risas y detalles harían sentirse a cualquiera reconfortarle, a todos excepto a ella, se sentía vacía, su energía y alegría había desaparecido. Cambio su dulce y tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba a todo mundo por una máscara de indiferencia, un rostro que no expresaba emociones, se sentía una estatua. Alzo su mirada y vislumbro la montaña de los Hokage

-De piedra- eso describía muy bien ahora su nueva personalidad

-Ino, que bueno que llegas. Aquí está tu trabajo- recibió la pila de documentos que traía su amiga para luego dirigirse a su oficina

Como de costumbre se pasaba todo el dia organizando el papeleo de altas, internos, cirugías y lo que más le disgustaba… los decesos. Estaba tan sumida en su labor que ignoro la presencia que la acompañaba, ya no le importaba si algo le sucedía.

-¿Vamos a comer? – su pelirrosada amiga la saco de sus pensamientos dirigiéndole una risa tierna

-No tengo hambre, adelántate- no espero respuesta de la chica y siguió con su labor inventariando la información en la computadora

-Ino debes comer, todos los días es lo mismo, vas a descompensar tu cuerpo y puedes enfermar-

-¿Y eso que importa?- siguió sin fijar la mirada, estaba cansada de que todos se preocuparan por ella, de darle ordenes, de preocuparse. El solo pensar en esas acciones la hastiaba

-Has cambiado mucho Ino- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerla cambiar de opinión

-La guerra cambia a cualquiera- musito por lo bajo, no se sorprendió que al decirlo no sintiera nada

Su turno había terminado camino por las calles de Konoha de vez en cuando acariciaba las flores que rosaban sus manos, ese simple acto que antes adoraba ahora no la hacían sentir nada.

Camino a un destino conocido bastante bien para ella, el ahora reestructurado cementerio, suspiro antes de ingresar a ese lugar, coloco un ramillete de flores en la tumba de Asuma y Shikaku para luego terminar su visita. Por un momento pensó la idea de solo dejar flores e irse

-No es educado ir a visitar a alguien y no conversar- esas palabras siempre le dedicaba su padre cuando Ino dejaba arreglos a los clientes –es una muestra de cortesía, admiración y agradecimiento-

Se arrodillo frente a la tumba, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, no sabía que decir. Miles de veces trato de entablar una conversación como era habitual con su progenitor pero después de tener como respuesta un crudo silencio dejo de hacerlo. Ya lo había entendido, el jamás regresaría, no sería consentida como siempre, no la despediría con un beso en la frente y la recibiría con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no discutirían por como formar el mejor arreglo, no iría con ella a surtir la tienda, no la escucharía y aconsejaría. No estaría con ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió la tormenta que caía sobre la aldea

-Él no quiere que te enfermes- no alzo la mirada sabía bien de quien se trataba, la cubrían con la sombrilla para proteger su húmedo cuerpo.

-Tú no sabes que quiere, el ya no puede hablar- bufo molesta, no quería la compañía de nadie, mucho menos de el

-Ino, no eres la única que perdió a su padre, vamos a mi departamento para que te seques- no espero respuesta levanto a la chica y la jalo por las ahora vacías calles de la aldea hasta su destino, Shikamaru había alquilado un departamento donde descansar de los gritos de su madre, se había convertido en su refugio él también estaba harto de tener que apoyar a su madre para que no se desmoronara y callera en depresión por la pérdida de su gran amor; no la dejaría sola así como no dejaría sola a su amiga quien la había notado cambiada, alejada por todas las personas que la apreciaban y cuidaban. Al igual que ellos él estaba preocupado por la salud de la chica quien se notaba más delgada, su color pálido que irradiaba luz se convirtió en uno gris al igual que sus ojos.

Le dio una toalla para que se secara, la chica solo atino a colocarla en su cabello para no mojar la alfombra del chico

-No es necesario Shikamaru, me iré a mi casa-

-Tsk problemática-

-¡SI SOY TAN PROBLEMÁTICA! ¿Por qué NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?- esa molesta, se sentía inútil, frágil ante los cuidados y preocupaciones

-Ino, no eres la única que sufre. Pero el guardártelo solo para ti te hará daño. Han pasado 3 años Ino, ellos ya no están con nosotros y estoy seguro que no quieren que vivamos con el remordimiento, la angustia de que jamás volverán y no podemos hacer nada. Tal como nos dijeron cuando murió Asuma ¿recuerdas?- se acercó a la chica y al ver que ella retrocedió -¿Qué es lo diferente esta vez?- suspiro cansado habían tenido esa conversación varias veces e Ino siempre se quedaba callada

-Que él no está para consolarme- murmuro para ella sin esperar respuesta, extrañaba los cálidos brazos de su padre quien siempre está disponible para ella

Sintió que la rodeaban por la cintura y una mano se posaba en su cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habían abrazado. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a derramar ríos de lágrimas, los gritos, golpes y suspiros inundaron la habitación. Había olvidado que con solo ese acto Shikamaru era capaz de ayudarla, a parte de su padre sabían que cuando ella tenía un mal dia un abrazo era su consuelo, solo ese simple contacto hacían que la rubia se desahogara.

Las horas pasaron y seguían en esa posición Ino por fin había asacado lo que guardo desde que presencio la muerte de su padre en esa guerra. Cuando las lágrimas ya no salían sintió un cálido beso en su frente que la hizo estremecerse y soltar un hondo suspiro. Se separó lentamente y fijo sus zafiros en los marrones que la miraban con ternura y se notaba también había llorado

-Perdona que fuera tan egoísta, es solo que me sentí sola después de que vi que la chica de la arena te consolaba- se soltó del agarre y le dio la espalda al moreno –fue ella y no yo, yo debería haberlo hecho, te deje solo por mis tontas ideas- no dijo nada más al sentir que nuevamente rodeaban su cintura

-Yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón por esperar 3 años para consolarte- beso la nuca de la chica, se llenó del aroma a flores que desprendía. La giro y poso sus labios en los dulces y suaves de ella, el contacto se intensifico cuando ella correspondió a tal gesto.

No se separaron y el chico la encamino hasta la cama donde recostados seguían con la pasión y miles de emociones que les hacían sentir aquel contacto. Solo Morfeo fue capaz de separar aquella acción haciendo que cayeran en un profundo sueño, abrazados, juntos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El sol dio de lleno en sus ojos haciendo que se revolviera en las cobijas estiro su mano para sentir a su compañera. Se levantó rápidamente al no sentirla, inspecciono cada rincón del departamento y salió a toda velocidad esperando no haber soñado lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Recorrió toda la aldea sin rastro de aquella rubia, pregunto a cada persona y nadie le pudo dar razón

-El cementerio- recordó que ese lugar era frecuente en la chica

Sonrió al ver la escena Ino estaba hincada frente a la tumba de su padre, su semblante había cambiado ya no se veía indiferente, fría, sin emociones. Había recuperado su alegría su luz, la pasión por la vida que tanto la caracterizaba. Estaba feliz de que el haya sido el responsable de ese cambio y a la vez se maldecía por no haberlo pensado antes.

Espero a que la rubia terminara de conversar con su padre y saliera de ese lugar, contoneando su figura coqueta e inocente como la recordaba.

-Problemática, me asustaste- tomo la mano de la rubia y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios el cual fue bien recibido

-Te iba a llevar el desayuno- sonrió tiernamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la acción de su compañero

-Vamos- caminaron bajo el asombro de todos de la mano

Ino aun sentía un pequeño vacío y tristeza en su corazón, pero ya no le causaba aquel dolor e indiferencia que antes debido a que encontró a aquel hombre, al amigo y fiel confidente que estuvo con ella desde que tenía memoria y ahora era el único que la saco de su coraza de piedra que había formado aquella trágica guerra.

Miro nuevamente la montaña donde se moldeaban los rostros, ahora ella había dejado de ser una simple piedra; ya tenía a quien la modelara para que reluciera su belleza.

.

.

Oh kami, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Después de resurgir no quería pasar el último dia del año sin publicar. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas, amenazas, tomatazos… todo es bien recibido.

Aclaro: desconozco como murieron Shikaku e Inoichi, pero no pude contener las ganas de escribir algo referente después de leer sus maravillosos fics, es un gusto decir que he terminado los completos y ahora voy por los incompletos que sé que demorare más. Pero mientras sean de ShikaIno no importa.

Que este año les haya dejado recuerdos memorables que sean capaces de formar más y continuar con los años siguientes ¡FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Por un mundo con más ShikaIno

Besitos


End file.
